


Happy 35th, Tom!

by KC_darling



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Loads of smut, Surprise Strip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_darling/pseuds/KC_darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tom's birthday and the cast of Skull Island makes a surprise party for him. You work as an extra on set and invite yourself to the party because you have a sexy surprise for the man of your dreams...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy 35th, Tom!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick idea I had while writing another fic. Enjoy!

You work as an extra on the Skull Island set and everybody is super nice and has great fun. One day in your lunch break you lie in a deck chair in the sun behind some trailers and read some smutty fanfic about Tom freaking Hiddleston. You still can't quite believe you're working with him.  
In the story you're currently reading he's a dominant and your secret fantasies seem all to be contained in this story. Fuck, if this keeps going like this you'll need an icy-cold shower before you go back to work.

Suddenly there is some noise and you quickly turn to see where it's coming from. You don't really want to be caught by him reading dirty things about him. But it only comes from the trailer nearest to you and soon you notice Brie Larson's, Sam Jackson's and your director's voices.  
"We've booked that night club in town for a surprise birthday party for Tom tonight. I will bring him there and the lot of you will wait there. Jason's gonna pick up the cake after he has finished shooting. Tell the others but make sure he doesn't find out."  
"Alright."  
Hmm? A surprise birthday party for Tom? Great!   
To your misery nobody comes over and invites you. But hey, you know where the party will be and if you're asked you just say someone invited you. Grinning to yourself you make plans for a birthday present he won't forget.

Once back in your hotel room you shower quickly and get the black and red sexy underwear set out of your drawer. On the way to the hotel you also bought some silver tape from which you cut two stars that you put over your erect nipples. When they are in place you slip into the barely there overt panties and the bra. Perfect!

The other thing you've also bought is a thick ribbon which you wrap around your hips and between your legs to cover yourself. You don't want everybody to see you entirely naked after all. Soon you're finished and put on your dress. It's pretty wide, especially the lower part, which is of course perfect for your purpose. Putting on your high heels you grab your bag and head for the door.

The cab drops you off at the club where the party seems to have started already. Silently you sneak in and nobody thinks you're out of place although there aren't a lot of extras there anyway. You see Tom across the room staring at a huge birthday cake fashioned after the probably most famous scene from the King Kong movies.  
There's a lot of dancing and drinking. And finally after three cocktails you finally get your nerves up to execute your plan.  
Walking over to the DJ you ask him to put on Shakira's "Hips Don't Lie" because you know he likes it and you like to dance to it. 

As the song begins playing you inhale deeply once more before climbing onto the bar. All eyes turn to you as you start dancing up there. You're female curves making the men in the crowd howl and cheer, except for one. He just stands there and stares at you disbelievingly. Even more so when you reach behind you and pull the zipper of your dress down.  
The upper part falls down and the belt you put round your waist holds it in place as you continue to dance. It takes you all of your courage to unclasp your bra and throw it to the side. Literally every guy in the room stares at you, or better your rather big breasts, bouncing to the beat.  
With the last notes of the song you loosen the belt and your dress falls down pooling at your ankles. Relieved you see that the bow is still in place hiding your lady parts.  
The whole room, especially the male part, explodes into applause and you feel yourself blushing as you carefully step back down. Gathering your dress and bra you slowly walk towards Tom who still stares at you mouth open and eyes wide.  
Finally you reach him and pull him into a tight embrace. Kissing first his left cheek you say "Happy birthday!" Then you kiss his right one and whisper "If you want to unwrap the rest of your present later, I've got room number 309." Winking at him you head for the bathroom where you quickly put on your dress again. Afterwards you grab a taxi back to the hotel and go to your room.

You're dropping your clothes again apart from your panties and the ribbon. Sitting on your bed you realise your heart is still racing. Will he come? Nervously you start sweating and soon the tape starts to come off. Luckily this didn't happen at the club.  
Suddenly there is a knock on the door and you ask "Who's there?"  
"It's Tom, sweetheart."  
You sprint over to the door and open it for him hiding behind it as you do. He steps in hastily and as you close the door and he turns towards you, you can see why. His cock is rock hard and straining against his pants. Mission accomplished!  
Licking his lips he steps closer to you. "I can't wait to unwrap the rest of this absolutely delicious birthday present."  
"Well, then." You lift your arms a bit so he can easily open the red ribbon, and he does. The silky fabric falls to the floor and as he sees your overt panties you hear him casping.  
"Shit! Can you keep those on while I fuck you?"  
"Everything you want. It's your birthday after all."  
"You're really the most beautiful present I've ever got. Everything, you said?" He raises his brow while licking his lips.  
"Yes."  
"Then over to the bed, bend forward, hands on the mattress, legs spread."  
"Yes... Sir." The word just rolls off your tongue before you can stop it and his eyes widen even more. You go where he wants you.  
You slightly shiver as the cold air from the aircondition blows over your soaked folds. But not long as you soon feel his body warmth radiating against your back. You hear his zipper being opened and you brace yourself for what is to come. Goosebumps form all over your body as he teases your wet slit with his huge cock. And then he enters you, hard and fast!  
You scream his name over and over each time when he thrusts into you to the hilt. His hands firmly grip your hips as he keeps his fast pace. You're sure you would fall over if he wouldn't do it. But then his hands start to explore your body, one is at your dangling breasts and the other one at your clit. Soon he has reduced you to a mewling and moaning mess. And then you come, hard. Your walls tighten around him and pull him along with you over the edge.

Like that you stay for a while till both your orgasms have subsided. He takes a careful step back and his softened dick slips from your body. You immediately miss the contact but a moment later his hands are on you again. He gently lifts you into his arms and sits down on the bed pulling you into his lap. He kisses down your jaw line to your neck.  
"That was a really nice present I have to say and a surprise. Thank you my darling. Although I'm torn to punish you for showing everybody your magnificent body."  
"But I didn't. I hid my most intimate parts. Those are just for you, my love."  
"And what if the ribbon would have come off or just shifted. Everybody would have seen your delicious little cunt."  
"But they didn't."  
"Stop discussing with me! Really everything?" He asks again and you feel his cock twitch against your ass.  
"Sure." You trust him, you have had sex for quite some time now and you love him. And you think he loves you, too.  
"Okay. Just in case: choose two safe words."  
"Hmm. Yellow and red are a bit boring, aren't they?" You haven't done anything like that before, at least not with him. "How about kneel for yellow and Cuddles for red?"  
"Gosh, why on Earth do you have to call me that?"  
"Because I always want to cuddle with you."  
“Me too, but still. Cuddles?”  
“Yes.”  
“Don't let my sisters hear that, that would be fuel for their fire of mockery. Gosh, thank God they weren't here and saw my beauiful girlfriend dancing naked in front of everyone.”  
“Shut it Cuddles!”  
You hear him grunting and then with one swift motion you are over his lap and his huge hand starts spanking you.   
Finally after about 50 swats he stops and lays you onto your back spreading your legs. You're soaking for him once more and can't wait to feel him inside you again. But as he positions himself at your entrance he hisses "I'll fuck you the whole night, so you'll walk funny for about a week!"  
The threat alone almost sends you over and as he slowly enters you , he whispers "Maybe we should make our relationship official."

It's a long night full of pleasure and he certainly holds his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it fell free to check out my other stuff ;-)


End file.
